


Here, Kitty Kitty

by switchknitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony gets turned into a kitten.  Loki saves him, but that was all part of Amora's plan....





	Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from [this prompt](https://frostiron-prompts.dreamwidth.org/275.html?thread=51987#cmt51987), which I did not follow At All.

Amora, Tony decided, was a terrible person. Well, he knew that already. But now he was doubly -- no, a-million-times-ly -- pissed off at her. Because Tony had four legs, a tail, and whiskers. He thought he might be a cat, but for all he knew he was some kind of weird Asgardian rodent.

He had been walking to his favorite coffee shop when the Sorceress appeared, cackling, and sent some green energy at him. She muttered something about, “We’ll see how Loki likes you now,” and vanished even as Tony felt himself shrinking. And now it was raining. He was cold and wet and _tiny_ and hungry.

Shoes appeared next to Tony’s face, and he cringed. He was ready to fight, but he knew that, this small, there was little he could do if someone wanted to hurt him. He looked up. Loki. Great. Tony bared his teeth and tried to speak, but it came out as a hiss.

“Tony Stark,” Loki said. Fuck, Loki knew it was him. And then Loki was _picking him up_. He knew Loki wasn’t evil, exactly -- the truth about Thanos’ mind control had come out ages ago -- but once Loki was exonerated he spent an awful lot of time making mischief for the Avengers. So being captured by him was bad, but at least he wasn’t Doctor Doom or someone truly bad.

Still, Tony took a swipe at Loki’s face when Loki held Tony close to look him over. “Now now, kitten.” Loki smirked. “Play nice. Who else is going to turn you back?”

Tony went limp with relief, and Loki tucked him inside his jacket. Tony wanted to protest, but Loki was warm and dry.

He was asleep almost immediately.

\---

When Tony woke up he was pissed. He was still small and furry. And something smelled delicious. He wanted it. Now. He started to say so, but it came out as a tiny meow.

“Hello, Tony.” Loki was laughing at him. “Want some sashimi?”

Tony turned his back on Loki, ignoring the sinfully good smell of the fish. He was trapped as a cat and Loki was mocking him. Tony hated everything right now.

“I am sorry, little one. Please do accept my apologies with this fish.” A little plate slid in front of Tony, who sniffed in annoyance. But he couldn’t resist the hunger in his belly. The salmon tasted heavenly, and Tony was too hungry to care that he’d started purring.

When he was done stuffing his face, he turned to look at his captor. Loki was watching him like he was the cutest thing ever. So Loki liked cats? Tony could use this. Somehow. He padded over to Loki’s side of the table and mewed, trying to make his eyes big and adorable.

And then Loki was petting him, and Tony forgot all about trying to be cute, because this was the Best. Feeling. Ever. He closed his eyes. He’d let himself enjoy this for one more minute, and then he’d get Loki to tell him…

\---

When Tony woke up this time, he was warm and comfortable. And in Loki’s lap. Dammit, being a cat was more tiring than he would have thought. He was thirsty, so he pawed at Loki’s leg. No claws; after all, the man had given him salmon.

“Hello again, Tony. Did you have a nice nap?”

Tony mewed.

“The All-Speak doesn’t work with animals, I’m sorry to say. So I’ll ask yes or no questions. Do you require anything?”

Tony nodded.

“Food?” Head shake. “Water?” Nod.

“Of course.” And then Loki was picking him up again, dammit. But the god set him on the table, where a bowl of water waited. Tony rubbed his head against Loki’s hand in thanks, then drank his fill.

“We’re going to have to talk about the, ah, bathroom issue.”

Tony hissed. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I have set up a covered litter box in my guest bathroom. It is self-cleaning, so you don’t have to worry about me, ah, cleaning up after you.”

Wait, how long did Loki expect him to stay a cat? Tony felt his tail fluff up in fear.

Loki’s eyes were kind. “I know you must be displeased to be stuck in this form for any time. I recognize Amora’s magic on you, and when next you sleep I will seek her out and find a way to reverse this for you.”

Tony relaxed at that. Good. Loki wasn’t going to just keep Tony as a pet forever.

Loki smiled. “Don’t worry, kitten. I will sort this out.”

Tony, unable to say anything, just purred.

\---

Later, Tony woke up in a soft green armchair. He hadn’t been there when he fell asleep -- he’d been in Loki’s lap again, not that he’d ever tell anyone he went there on his own this time, but Loki was so comfortable and he gave the best petting -- so he was confused.

Loki was pacing, and cursing under his breath in what Tony assumed was Asgardian. 

“Mew?” Tony asked.

Loki stopped moving. “Sorry, Tony. I spoke to Amora. She said the spell would last a week, and then you will turn back into yourself.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m afraid she planned this. If I attempt to remove the spell, it will kill you.”

Tony yowled.

“I know, kitten. If the spell was a permanent one I would try to determine how to remove it, but as it is only for a week it doesn’t seem worth the risk to your life.” Loki knelt down in front of Tony’s chair. “I am sorry, Tony, but it seems you are to be a cat for six more days.”

Loki seemed terribly apologetic. He was never this nice when Tony was human. Tony was very confused. Loki looked so dejected that Tony uncurled himself, took a step forward, and reached out a paw to touch Loki’s chest. He had no other way to comfort the guy. Loki picked him up and sat in the chair, putting Tony on his lap.

Rubbing Tony’s cheeks and chin idly, Loki said, “Thank you for forgiving me. I will contact my brother and let him know he can return you to your tower.”

Tony hissed before he realized what he as doing.

Loki paused his hands. “You wish to stay here?”

That was an easy question. If he stayed here, Tony could get some intel on Loki that would make the god stop causing so much trouble. Tony had always thought Loki caused mischief out of boredom. Maybe being here would give Tony some ideas.

Also, none of the Avengers were cat people. And Tony hadn’t been touched this much in ages. Yeah, he’d stay.

“Mew,” Tony said, and nodded his head.

Loki seemed delighted. Which surprised Tony. When the spell was over, Tony was definitely getting Loki a cat of his own.

\---

Cat toys were _awesome_. Magical ones? Even better.

Tony skidded across the hardwood floor, chasing a sparkling green feather that floated through the air. The cat in him enjoyed the hunt, but his human side enjoyed playing like a little kid. He jumped and twisted and felt weirdly happy. Catching the feather (finally!) in his teeth, he brought it over to Loki and purred. The god was sitting on the floor, watching. Loki stroked his fur. 

Tony was delighted at all the attention Loki was giving him. He was being doted on. It was a new experience. Sure, people catered to him all the time. But this easy affection? He’d never had it as a human. It was addictive.

\---

Tony was totally going to design better litter boxes when he got home. Because _ugh_.

\---

That night, Tony slept on Loki’s chest. Because the apartment seemed big and lonely and a little scary without him. Loki petted him until he fell asleep.

Bliss.

\---

Time passed strangely for cats, Tony decided. It was all the napping. He fell asleep randomly, usually on Loki’s lap. Loki barely left the apartment while Tony was there. He talked to Tony, more than Tony had ever heard the god speak.

Tony liked it. He liked the affection and the attention, even if it drove him crazy that he couldn’t talk back.

It was all too soon that Loki said, “In one more day you shall be human again.” Loki sounded so sad. Maybe they could spend time together after Tony changed back? Tony rubbed his cheek against Loki’s hand, but Loki only smiled sadly. “I shall miss you, Tony.”

That night Tony curled up on Loki’s chest as usual, and purred a little extra.

\---

When he woke up, something was tickling his nose. He reached to brush it away and paused. Fingers! He had fingers! He shifted. Fuck. He was laying on Loki, still. As a human. A naked human.

Loki was staring at him, eyes wide. “I suppose the spell wore off early.”

“Uh. Yeah.” Tony cleared his throat, his voice rusty from disuse. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

They watched each other for a long moment. Tony wanted petting, dammit, and he doubted he could get any more of it like this. Instead, he said, “Do I have clothes?”

“Yes, of course. The ones you were wearing when you changed, I picked them up--” Loki was babbling. Why was Loki babbling?

Tony rolled off Loki, already missing the contact. The clothes appeared at the corner of the bed. Tony got up and dressed himself, aware that Loki was watching his every move.

“So,” Tony said, facing Loki, who still lay beneath the covers. “Um. I suppose I should go home now.”

“Probably,” Loki said.

Neither of them moved.

“I liked being your cat,” Tony offered. When Loki didn’t say anything, Tony swallowed. “Want to have dinner sometime that isn’t sashimi? I’m a little sick of fish.”

Loki blinked. “You would seek my presence, even like this?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, feeling oddly flustered. “Well, yeah. I mean… Yeah.”

Loki smiled, and Tony wanted to purr. “I will be in your penthouse at seven tomorrow, then.”

“Cool. So, uh, I’ll just be go--”

The room whirled, and then Tony was standing in his own living room. “--ing, then… Hi JARV, how are you?”

“Sir!”

Tony knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but that was okay. Because tomorrow night, he had a date.

Maybe he’d buy the god a feather. Just for old times’ sake.


End file.
